


First Time Anal

by swords_scripts



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), GWASapphic, Original Work, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, F/F, First Time, GFE, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swords_scripts/pseuds/swords_scripts
Summary: Very little context needed here. It’s first time anal. Yay! You’re the receiver, initially surprised by the idea, but willing to try. You discover that you do like it. A lot.Gender Notes: Reader is receiving. Script refers to their bra, and their pussy and they say "I thought only boys liked anal"Another request, but one close to my heart ;)Sfx: optional lube squirt, bed sounds.Original Post: 14th May 2020
Relationships: Female/Female, Female/Other, Other/Female, Other/Other
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	First Time Anal

_** CC BY-NC License - You may use this script for non-commercial purposes. Credit me by linking either this work or the reddit post **_

Ok, but next time *I* get to pick the film. 

[kisses throughout]

[playful] Yes it *was* that bad! 

Shh, I’m kidding! I’m just happy to be spending time with you.

Oh really? You want to show me a better way to spend time? Tell me more…

[kissing becomes making out, with moans] 

Mmm lemme take this off

[gasps, giggles] your hands are cold! 

No, it’s ok. 

I like you touching me.

Yeah, you can take my bra off.

There.

[moans as they touch your nipples]

Mmm your hands always know what to do…

Yeah, pinch them… Mmm harder? Oh!

[they push you onto the bed]

[optional sfx: bedsprings]

Oh! What’s gotten into you? Pushing me down onto the bed like you have plans for me?

There’s something you want to try?

Well, what is it?

Don’t go in hard and then get shy! 

No, tell me! If there’s something you’d like, I’d like to know.

I won’t think it’s weird.

Why don’t you play with my pussy while you think about telling me?

[moans]

Mmm, your fingers feel good… If you have more ideas, I’m sure they’ll be …excellent. So tell me, what fantasies have been ticking away in that pervy brain of yours.

[seductive] You always have such good ideas.

[reassuring] I won’t think it’s gross.

No, go on! I’m dying to know.

[they tell you]

You want… to play with my ass? Like – anal?

Oh.

No, I’ve never tried it. I thought only men liked it.

No, it’s ok, it’s ok! Don’t be embarrassed! I don’t mind. I was just – surprised. Nobody’s ever wanted to do that before. I’m up for trying it, if it’s something you like. [worried] Wait – does it hurt though?

No? But people always say –

Ok. Ok. I trust you. What is it you like about it?

You want to do it for me? You think _I’ll_ like it? I never thought of it that way.

It feels good? Really?

I believe you. Isn’t it dirty?

Ok.

Yeah, gloves would be good.

Ok.

No, I’m excited to try it. I know, I’ll tell you to stop if I don’t like it.

Tell me what you’re going to do.

Just stoke around the outside? That doesn’t seem like much.

We’ll see where it goes? Alright.

Yes, I’ll tell you if I want more.

[deep breath] Let’s do it.

Lube? Oh right. Here. 

[optional sfx: lube squirt] 

Ok. [kisses] I’m ready. I think.

I’m sure. I’m sure it’s as fun as you say. Just be gentle?

Ok.

Just the outside for now, yeah.

[giggles] ah! It’s cold!

[still giggling] No, it’s ok. It just tickles.

[giggles become moans as you get used to it, which continue throughout]

Mmm, no I like it, keep going! It actually - oh! - feels really nice. I never expected – I always...

Yeah – just there! I like that bit. That tight bit at the top, towards my –

Yeah right there! Ohhhh...

That feels so good. I never knew my ass could feel this way. You like touching me there? It’s kinda hot to think about it.

Tell me.

Tell me you like playing with my ass. It’s what you wanted.

[moans]

Can I touch myself? Would you like that? [yes]

[moans intensify]

Mmm it feels so good. Oh my God, never stop.

[“do you want more?”]

More? Like, inside more?

Is it as good as this? Cos I’d like that. Even before you said it, the way you were touching me… I need you to go inside. [laughing] I did not expect this today, to be aching for you to fuck my ass.

Go on. Now I’m begging. Please.

[Soft screaming. You know the scream, the this-is-surprisingly-overwhelmingly-good scream] aaaaaaaaaah!

[more screams, and gasps throughout] No, keep going! It’s really good! Is that really one finger? It feels so big! So... immediate. Like I can feel everything. Every detail. It’s so good. It’s so intense.

[gradually the screams become moans]

I can really feel you inside me. Like you’re right there.

Yeah, you can fuck me. I want to feel that. [gasps]

Oh my God, that’s so... Oh wow. Oh fuck. Oh yeah, right there! Oh fuck, that’s so good. Yeah, go harder. Please. Oh my God. 

How does it feel, having your finger in my asshole?

You feel it clenching?

It feels good. Yeah, fill me up! 

[Build up to one of those deep spasms. Is it an orgasm? I don’t know. Neither do you though]

Nnnng!

What was that? Did I come? I don’t think so. But, something…

You felt it? Mmm yeah that is hot.

[improv buildup with more of those spasms]

Oh, keep going! I love having you take me this way. Yeah fuck me harder. I can’t believe I’m saying this, fuck my ass harder. It’s all yours baby, take me. Show me how good it feels. Do you like that it’s my virginity? That you’re claiming my ass? Show me how it’s done.

[I can’t really imagine being able to make words here, but do improv any that come to mind, I’m sure they’ll be great]

[eventually, your clit stimulation brings you something you do recognise as clearly an orgasm, but enhanced by the listener’s finger in your ass. It goes on a long time, because her finger keeps pressing inside you]

[giggles and panting as you come down enough to talk again]

Oh my God! That was... Oh my God!

Come here and hold me! I can’t –

Oh, yeah! Yeah you can take it out. Ah!

Now come here. I need you to hold me tight, I’m shaking so hard.

[calming down as she holds you] Mmm yeah, that’s better... That was incredible.

Thank *you* for being brave and asking for what you wanted. I would never have known. And would never have got to experience... Oh my God... You were so right, it felt amazing. Did you enjoy it?

I’m so glad.

Right? Like a new kind of pleasure. So intense.

Yeah, I’m definitely a convert!

[sheepish] Oh, was I loud...? 

Yeah, I’d like to do it again. But.. do you like it too? I’d love to do it to you, would you like that?

[kisses]

Mmm, tell me more...

[fade out]


End file.
